okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Sasa Sanctuary
Sasa Sanctuary is a location in Ōkami. Owned by the Sparrow Clan and led by Jamba, it is an elaborate resort with hot springs meant for those who are pure of heart. Amaterasu gains access to this area after she rescue's Jamba's daughter Chun from the Mr. and Mrs. Cutter. Description Sasa Sanctuary is an inn/bath house with a hot spring and a bamboo thicket. The inn contains six rooms: the main room, four guest rooms, and a room for Jamba. Outside, there is a hot spring and a path that leads to the bamboo forest. This inn is only open for the good-hearted, and that is why they only have a few customers. As a result, the inn is often in the red. The entire inn is actually in a different plane of existence from the mortal world and is only accessible by walking under a torii in Taka Pass. When Chun disappeared, Jamba ordered the inn to close down until she was found. After the inn opened once again, Mr. Bamboo went into the bamboo thicket to the north to gather some bamboo for the Kamiki Festival. Later on, Sasa Sanctuary marks the sight where Kaguya departed on the world in her rocket. Residents *Chun *Jamba *Tai *Take Obtained items Celestial Brush techniques *Waterspout Key items *Fire Tablet Stray Beads *'#30:' Buried near the bamboo fountain to the left of the entrance. *'#31:' Inside the first room on the left side of the second floor, within a Daruma doll. Use the Celestial Brush to put a dot in the blank eye of the doll to open it. *'#32:' Buried in a secluded grove in the back of the clearing of the bamboo forest. Trivia *Sasa Sanctuary looks very much like the Dragon Palace in North Ryoshima Coast. According to the Ōkami Official Complete Works, this is because some locations' design were reused to save time . *Sasa Sanctuary's interior map is actually part of its exterior map but is some distance below it. Since the whole map loads at the same time, it is not particularly clear why there is a loading transition between the interior and exterior. This odd layout does allow speedruns to use the infinite height glitch with Karmic Transformers to go out of bounds and drop down into Sasa Sanctuary's interior without rescuing Chun. *The bamboo trees and clusters in Sasa Sanctuary are mostly comprised of the Pseudosasa genus instead of the ordinary Sasa genus. The Pseudosasa bamboo looks very much like the Sasa genus (hence the name "'''Pseudo'sasa''"), only most of them are capable of growing very tall while the Sasa grows in smaller clusters. * While Mr. Cutter is not based on the husband in the Shita-kiri Suzume legend, being just as evil as his wife, a man found on the second floor of the hotel in the far room on the right side is more closely based on him: he introduces himself as a hunter who saved an injured sparrow and now has the eternal gratitude of the sparrows, and the maid in the room with him says she is the sparrow he saved. Gallery Youtu.be-cTrOzXLw2 k (2).png Youtu.be-fhizgaubR-c (1).png Youtu.be-fhizgaubR-c (2).png Youtu.be-fhizgaubR-c (3).png Youtu.be-fhizgaubR-c.png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (1).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (2).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (3).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (4).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (5).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (6).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs (7).png Youtu.be-PQvccoyuxWs.png EFZi_1rUEAAfle4.png Category:Locations